


listen, for this is how it ends

by kuro49



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Post-Operation Pitfall (Pacific Rim)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of everything, it’s the laughing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	listen, for this is how it ends

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this gif set on tumblr by azilver](http://azilver.tumblr.com/post/118877867770/just-playing-around-with-the-massive-gif), which gives me all kinds of fluffy feelings.

Out of everything, it’s the laughing that makes this the life for Herc. 

It’s how Chuck smiles even when they are sitting at the same distance they used to be, all those years of cardboard meals with the width of the ‘dome’s mess hall tables between them. 

Except, it is all different now. 

Life without the Kaiju war, where it is just the two of them in a house like this, Chuck learns to cook, maybe not so much from his old man but the Internet and the food channels he is developing a habit for. (And maybe it’s not all that great but Herc always clears his plate.) Herc tries for something more manual, less technical than a Jaeger and all its fine machinery. Instead, he is fixing the screen door to the backyard and the creaky step just before the landing. Things that do not have the safety of the population of a small nation riding on it.

And in the late evenings, when there is nothing but the warm summer heat finally cooling into something more manageable, they sit outside in a cotton tee and a threadbare tank and a dripping beer in their hands. 

They still don’t quite talk but there is something very different now. There is something calmer in Chuck, something that finally settles within Hercules. 

They are both learning, and it might take a life time. But here are the two of them with a life of their own, together, this time without the world at stake. 

When Herc stands up to head off to bed, he still doesn’t need to turn around to know that Chuck will be right there, almost in tandem.

Only this time, there is the sound of his son's laughter, and that, it is everything.

 

XXX Kuro


End file.
